Black and Grey
by nothing0000
Summary: What if Hiroyuki wasn't there for Shin or Kouya? What comes from a chance meeting in the middle of the night? What happens when Black meets Grey? ShinxKouya.
1. Chapter 1

August 21

Kouya sat by the riverside, listening to the gentle sound of the running water and the chirping of the nighttime insects. He frowned as he stared at the moonlight's reflection.

A beam of light flashed over him from behind. He bolted upright, scanning behind him to find the source. "Who's there?" called out Kouya as the light refocused on him. He shielded his eyes from the brightness as he tried to make out the shape of the owner.

The light disappeared. "It's Kuroi," responded a quiet voice. Kouya blinked several times, letting his eyes readjust to the darkness. The slim cat stood in front of him. Shin's left hand gripped his right elbow as he stared at the ground in front of him, avoiding the husky's gaze.

"Oh…" said Kouya as his shoulders relaxed. "What are you doing out here so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing," said Shin as he raised his head. "I'm out for a midnight stroll, though."

"I see. I'm just out here to do some thinking." Kouya turned back towards the river. "I always come here to think."

The grass rustled behind him as the cat stepped forward. "What are you thinking about?" asked Shin as he sat down next to the husky.

Kouya stared down at his lap. "My parents, mostly…" he answered. "Have I told you about them before?"

"I don't think so." Shin set his flashlight aside and tilted his head towards the husky. "You told us you were living alone, though. What happened?"

"Well…" Kouya ran a hand through his hair. "Do you mind if I vent a little bit?"

"Hmph." Shin closed his eyes. "Go ahead."

"Alright." The husky laid back into the grass, folding his arms behind his head. "It started a little over a year ago, right when I got out of junior high. I had a huge fight with my dad about my future." He sighed. "You know how I like to play the guitar?"

"Of course. You play it well, too," said Shin as he rotated himself to face Kouya.

"Heh. Thanks," said Kouya with a small laugh, causing Shin to blush. "Anyway, I started having this dream of wanting to be a musician. I met a street musician in Kazenari, and he inspired me to go after that dream." He frowned up at the stars. "My dad rejected that idea. One stupid fight led to another and… I ran away. Ever since then, I've been supporting myself."

"Hm. Living by yourself and taking care of your own needs, huh?" Shin closed his eyes, resting a hand on his chin.

"Yep. It's hard work, but… It feels good to stand on my own feet, you know?"

Shin gave a faint smile. "I understand."

"I thought you might." Kouya grinned up at the cat, who looked back at him with widened eyes. "I've seen you at the market a few times, alone. I thought Amaki-san would be the one out buying things, but you always had your hands full."

"Hmhm, it seems you've caught me red handed." Shin's eyes closed as he shrugged. "I enjoy doing things on my own. But… I think we're getting off topic."

"Oh, right." Kouya's smile faded. "…I got a letter from my mother, earlier today. She… she wants to talk to me, face to face. Tomorrow, without my father knowing."

"Hmm. I see…" Shin's hand moved to his chin again. "So, what will you do?"

Kouya sighed. "I don't know… That's why I'm out here, so I can think about it. I don't know if I can face her…" The husky propped himself up with his elbows. "Shin, what do you think I should do?"

Shin stared at Kouya in surprise. "You're asking me?"

Kouya frowned at the cat's reaction. "Of course. You've listened to me so far. Now I want your opinion."

For a while, Shin didn't respond. He gazed thoughtfully at the husky before giving his answer. "…I think you should go see her." He gripped his elbow through his shirt. "…It's clear she cares about you. It would be wrong to ignore her."

"…You're right." Kouya sat up, surprising Shin with his sudden movement. "I'll take your advice and go see her, then. Thanks, Shin." He grinned at the cat.

Shin blushed, averting his gaze from the husky's. "I haven't done anything special. I did what any friend would do…"

Kouya stood up. "Well, I'm glad you were the friend to do it."

Shin's blush deepened. "I-I just don't want you to have any regrets about not going to talk with her. My own parents…"

The husky raised an eyebrow. "What about your parents?"

Shin sighed, resting his fingertips on his forehead. "…Forget I said that."

Kouya ran a hand through his grey hair. "I think I understand. If you decide you want to talk to someone… I'll listen, alright?" He stretched out his hand towards Shin, and the cat stared at it. "Come on, it's getting late. Let me take you home."

"…Fine," said Shin as he grabbed the husky's hand and pulled himself up. "Amaki will worry less if he sees I have an escort."

* * *

The two made their way to Shin's house in silence, with only the sound of their footsteps and the insects of the night between them. Soon, the large western house came into view.

"I've always liked your house. It's so… different, from everything else," said Kouya as his eyes scanned the building.

"…I hate it. It's too big."

Kouya's face fell. "Oh…"

The front door was illuminated, and a swarm of insects gathered around the source of the light. Shin swatted at a few of them as he stepped up to the intercom and pressed the button.

"Who is it?" sounded a voice from the speaker. "Young master, is that you?"

"You know I don't like it when you call me that, Amaki."

"Oh good, it is you." Several locks clicked from the other side of the door before it opened, revealing the white cat in his usual butler outfit. "You're late. I was getting worried-" Amaki paused when he discovered that Shin was not alone. "Aotsuki-kun?"

"That's me," grinned Kouya with a small wave. "Long time no see, Amaki-san."

Amaki sent Shin a questioning look. "…I met him while I was out on my walk, and he decided to escort me home," explained Shin.

"Ahh." Amaki nodded in approval, and then bowed at Kouya. "Well, thank you for looking after Shin." The white cat moved out of the doorway, motioning them inside. "Please, come in, you two."

Amaki closed the door as they stepped in. "By the way, Shin-kun," he said as he started towards the kitchen. "The cookies you started making are done. You were gone so long that I took them out myself."

Shin sat down on one of the chairs in his living room. "Good, thank you. Would you bring us some? With tea."

"Certainly," said Amaki as he bowed out of the room. Kouya took a seat beside Shin, and after a few minutes the white cat returned with a tray. Amaki laid out three teacups and a plate stacked with beige cookies before taking a seat of his own across from Kouya.

Kouya watched the steam rise from the teacup in front of him. The two cats didn't hesitate to start drinking. "Um, is it okay to drink tea and eat sweets this late?" asked the husky.

"Hm? Oh, it's fine," answered Amaki with a wave. "It's herbal, so there's no caffeine."

"…And sugar doesn't keep you up either, if you were wondering. Trust me," added Shin as he grabbed a cookie.

Kouya gave the tea one last glance. "Alright, I will," he said as he grabbed a cookie himself and bit into it.

"How are they?" asked Shin.

"Great, as I expected." The husky grinned as he swallowed. "It's been a while since I've had your sweets, but they're just as good as I remembered."

"Hmhm." Shin smiled with a barely noticeable blush. "Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Hey, I mean it," said Kouya before he took a sip of tea. "Anyways, I think I should be leaving here soon…" He looked around the room until he spotted the clock, which read that it was almost one in the morning. "Ah, jeez. It's so late already." The husky ran a hand through his hair.

Amaki set his empty teacup down. "What's the hurry?"

"I've got… something important that I need to do tomorrow." Kouya stole a glance at Shin, and their eyes met briefly before the black cat turned away.

"Hmm." Amaki stood up, collecting everyone's dishes back onto the tray. "Well, you've come this far. Why don't you just sleep here tonight?"

"Eh?" sounded Kouya.

"It's the same walk whether it's night or day. You might as well wait until morning." Amaki picked up the tray and walked past Kouya. "I'd rest easier knowing you're not wandering around in the dark."

Shin rolled his eyes. "Kouya's old enough to take care of himself, Amaki. He can leave if he wants to."

Amaki set the tray down in the kitchen before returning to the conversation. "I suppose that's true." The white cat turned towards Kouya. "I won't keep you here, Aotsuki-kun, but you're more than welcome to stay."

Kouya's eyes bounced between Shin and Amaki, and after a few moments he gave in. "I guess I can't refuse your offer. I'll stay."

"Excellent!" said Amaki as he clapped his hands together once. "I'll set up a futon in the young master's room for you."

"Alright. Thank you." Kouya stood and gave a quick bow. "Uh, would it be alright if I used your washroom?"

"Oh of course. Right this way." Amaki led Kouya deeper into the house, leaving Shin alone for a few minutes.

When the white cat returned, Shin stopped him. "Amaki."

"Yes, Shin-kun?"

"…Why didn't you offer Kouya the guest room?"

Amaki smiled. "I thought it would be more fun this way. It'll be like a sleepover."

Shin facepalmed as he suppressed a sigh. "What are you, a child?"

Amaki's smile grew as he started to leave the room again. "Oh, before I forget. Shin-kun?" He called out to the black cat, who tilted his head in response. "What did you do with that flashlight I lent you?"

Shin's eyes widened, and he stared down at his empty right hand before facepalming. "…Ugh. I must've dropped it at the river."

"That's unlike you." A sly smile settled on Amaki's face. "I didn't realize Aotsuki-kun was that distracting."

"…Amaki," warned Shin as he glared at the white cat, and Amaki chuckled as he left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

August 22

Kouya stood up from the dining room table. "Thank you for breakfast, Amaki-san. It was great." The husky had woken up around midmorning to find that the white cat had prepared a full meal for the three of them. "I hope you didn't go all out just because of me."

"It was no trouble." Amaki flashed Kouya a gentile smile. "You should be at your best for today, after all," he said as he started cleaning the table.

"Kouya," said Shin as he rose and pushed his chair in. "…I expect to hear from you about how things went."

"Of course." Kouya grinned. "I've got a few other things to do in Kazenari, but I'll drop by once I'm finished. Hopefully around midafternoon."

Shin gave a curt nod. "Good. I'll be waiting."

"Aotsuki-kun, could I ask you to do something for me?" said Amaki as he stepped towards the husky.

Kouya raised an eyebrow. "Sure, Amaki-san. What is it?"

"You're passing by the river on your way home, right?" Amaki waited for the husky's reply, continuing when Kouya nodded. "Shin-kun dropped his flashlight around there last night. If it's not too much trouble, could you look for it?"

"Oh, yeah. I'll find it for you." Kouya nodded again. "I can drop it off when I swing by later."

"Wonderful," said Amaki with a pleased smile. "Thank you for your assistance."

"I-It's no problem," said Kouya with a light blush. "It's the least I could do after all your hospitality." He gave one last bow to the two cats. "Well… I'm heading out, now."

"Alright, we won't keep you any longer," said Amaki as he and Shin waved.

"…Take care," said Shin as Kouya made his way the door, and the husky grinned to himself as he stepped outside.

* * *

The sun was just starting to dip in the sky as Kouya's motorcycle pulled up in front of the Kuroi mansion. The husky's ears sprung up as he removed his helmet and scanned the front of the building.

Kouya set his helmet on his bike and pulled a flashlight out of the motorcycle's tool box. As he looked up again, he noticed a white cat stepping outside of the mansion.

Amaki stood at the door as the husky jogged up to him. "Ah, hello again, Aotsuki-kun. Back so soon?"

"Yeah," nodded Kouya. "I took care of what I had to do and… I promised Shin I'd let him know how things went. Here-" he said as he stretched out the hand holding the flashlight. "Is Shin around?"

"Oh good, you did find it," said Amaki as he grabbed the sleek black cylinder. "The young master's not in right now, but…" The white cat rubbed his chin with his free hand. "I think I know where he is. Follow me," he said as he led the way around the back of the mansion, towards a large tree. Once they arrived, Amaki called up towards the mass of foliage and branches. "Shin-kun, you have a visitor."

Kouya jumped slightly as a dark blur fell from the leaves, and Shin's crouched form appeared before them. The black cat's tail twitched when he moved upright, and his eyes widened slightly as he caught sight of the husky. "Kouya. Welcome back."

"Uh, thanks…" said Kouya as he blinked a few times. "I had no idea you were so… graceful, Shin."

Shin's right hand rested on his chin as he smiled. "…It comes with being a cat. Even if you're cat like me."

"Well," started Amaki. "It's rather warm out here. Why don't we all move inside? I'll prepare some tea for us."

"Good idea," said Shin as he started towards the front door, followed by the other two.

"Amaki-san, wouldn't you feel more comfortable outside if you wore lighter clothes?" asked Kouya as he glanced over the white cat's stuffy attire.

"I've told him that several times as well. He refuses to change," answered Shin.

Amaki let out a short laugh. "Ah, but young master, that would be improper of me."

Shin sighed. "…Whatever. Do as you like." Kouya smiled at the two cats' interaction. "We'll be waiting in my room for our tea."

Amaki bowed slightly at Shin's back. "Very well."

* * *

Inside Shin's room, Kouya collapsed into one of the cat's chairs. "Ugh, I'm exhausted," he said as he ran a hand down the side of his face.

Shin sat down in the other chair. "Long day?"

"I think "long" is an understatement, but yeah," said Kouya while he stretched his limbs.

Shin crossed his leg over his knee and leaned back into his chair. "Sorry to prolong it, but… How did the talk go?"

"It… went alright, I guess."

Kouya began telling Shin everything that had happened at his parents' house, and the cat carefully listened.

* * *

"Basically, I'm an idiot," said Kouya as he finished his story. "The fights. Moving out. Working my tail off trying to survive. All of that because I misunderstood my father's words. He wasn't trying to discourage me…"

"…He was just worried about your future," finished Shin.

"Right." Kouya nodded. "And I understand that now. But… I still can't go back home. Not yet." The husky crossed his arms. "I'd be throwing everything I've worked so hard for away. I'm not ready to do that."

"Well, I don't blame you. Look how far you've come," said Shin as he shifted his legs around. "You've got your own band, now."

"Yeah…" Kouya's eyes settled on the floor. "Everything that's happened… I can't say I regret any of it. It's all led me to this point, right now. But I know I can't leave things as they are…" Kouya throat tightened, and he swallowed to try to loosen it. "I made a promise today, before I left." His eyes met Shin's. "There's a contest next week. If nothing comes from that… I'll return home and talk with my father."

Shin closed his eyes, tilting his head away from Kouya. "Sounds like a good opportunity to set things straight."

"I think I've already decided. Regardless of what happens, I'll go back and talk." Kouya glanced out of Shin's bedroom window. "I won't give up playing the guitar, though."

"Good. It'd be a shame if we never heard you play again."

Kouya smiled. "…Shin, I have to thank you again, for helping me decide to go through with this." The cat opened his eyes, looking at the husky from the side. "Yesterday… I was lost. Talking with you helped me clear my head."

"Hmph." Shin's eyes shut once more. "You thank me too much, and for so little. I haven't done more than lend an ear."

"Sometimes, that's all it takes." The husky's smile broke out into a grin. "Thank you for pointing that out, though."

Shin facepalmed. "Ugh. You really are an idiot, you know?"

Kouya winked as he laughed at Shin's words. "Yeah, I know. But we're friends anyway."

The cat rolled his eyes as he gave a half-smile. "True."

A knock at Shin's door interrupted them. "Shin-kun, the tea is ready," called out Amaki's voice from behind it.

"It's about time," said Shin as he stood and opened the door.

Amaki stepped inside carrying a tray, on which sat two cups of tea and two plates. "My apologies. I was waiting for the cake you requested to finish baking. Enjoy," he said as he set the tray down on Shin's desk and then bowed out of the room.

Kouya eyed the fluffy sweets that Amaki had placed before them. "Oh, is that what I think it is?"

"Yes. It's the cake you said was your favorite." Shin smiled. "I had Amaki make it in secret as a surprise."

"Wow," Kouya glanced at Shin. "I'm surprised you remembered something like that. I haven't mentioned it in years."

"Well, you know…" The black cat blushed. "It's just something I thought of."

The conversation fell silent as Kouya ate and Shin sipped his tea. Once the husky had swallowed the last few bites, he turned towards the black cat. "Hey, Shin?"

Shin set his teacup down. "Yes?"

"Uh…" Kouya scratched the side of his face. "I was wondering, do you have any plans tonight?"

"I don't. Why?" asked Shin.

"I…" The husky blushed, and his eyes roamed around the room to avoid contact with Shin's. "The Bon festival's tonight. I was gonna ask if you wanted to go. With me." Shin stared at him in surprise. "It's okay if you don't."

The cat shook his head. "No, no. It's just… wouldn't you rather go with someone else? Maybe Hiroyuki?"

"Not really. I considered staying home after the day I've had, but…" Kouya met the cat's yellow eyes. "I thought it might be fun if the two of us went."

Shin lowered his head. "…I don't think I'd be a very fun companion."

"Nonsense," said Kouya. "I think we can enjoy ourselves. We can just walk around and enjoy the atmosphere. Visit some stalls, maybe play a few games. But what I'm looking forward to are the fireworks."

"Hmm," mused Shin. "It would be nice to watch them up close this year… Alright, you've convinced me. I'll accompany you to the festival tonight."

"Great!" said Kouya as a large grin spread across his face.

"But-" Shin held up his hand. "I'll need a little while to get ready. Why don't we meet at the base of the shrine around five?"

Kouya nodded. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

"…This outfit was too much," said Shin to himself as he approached the Minasato shrine.

"Oh, hey Shin-kun." A familiar voice called out to him. "Wow, you look… great! Who are you all dressed up for?"

Shin turned to face the voice. "Ah, Hiroyuki. Hello." The cat looked over his sky-blue kimono once more. "…This is just my festival attire. It's not for anyone."

"Huh. I've never seen you wear anything like that before, though."

"Well of course you haven't." Shin rubbed his forehead, glaring at his childhood friend. "You haven't been here for five years."

Hiroyuki let out an awkward laugh. "I guess you got me there."

"Anyway," said Shin as he rolled his eyes. "Are you waiting for someone yourself?"

Hiroyuki nodded. "They're supposed to be here by now." He glanced around. "I think I'll go look around for them. Maybe they're already inside."

"Alright."

"See you around, Shin-kun." Hiroyuki excused himself and ran towards the shrine's steps.

"…Yeah." Shin watched his friend's back as he climbed higher, eventually disappearing into the festival. The cat lowered himself onto the steps, sweeping away the dirt to preserve the seat of his outfit.

A few minutes later, Kouya arrived, and Shin rose to greet him. "Hey. Sorry to keep you waiting," said the husky.

Shin dismissed his apology. "It's fine. I haven't been here very long."

Kouya eyed the cat's outfit. "A kimono, eh? Looks cute on you." He grinned as blush formed on his friend's face.

"…That's not something you should say to other boys, you know." Shin folded his arms in front of him and glanced to the side. "I told Amaki this outfit was too much. I don't know why I went along with it."

"Relax, I think he chose well." Kouya extended a hand towards the cat. "Shall we head on up?"

* * *

"Man, where do you put it all?" Kouya shot an uncomfortable glance at Shin. "It's a wonder you're not as big as Kounosuke by now." The husky had watched in amazement as Shin went from stall to stall, ordering nothing but sugary food for the past hour.

Shin shrugged as he bit into his third crepe. "Eating sweets has never caused me to gain weight."

The husky glanced around as his friend ate. "You know, it's strange. The place is packed, but we haven't seen any of our other friends tonight."

"Hmm. Actually, I saw Hiroyuki earlier, before you arrived," said Shin as he finished his food. "He didn't stick around, though."

"Ah. He was alone?" asked Kouya.

Shin nodded. "Yes. But he was looking for someone. I don't know if he found them or not."

"I see…" The two of them wandered around the area. Kouya shivered as Shin ordered yet another round of sweets. "The Bon dance is starting soon. Wanna join?"

"Huh?" Shin's eyes widened. "N-not really. I don't dance." He looked away from Kouya.

"That's alright. I'm not much of a dancer, either. I'd rather be the one playing the music." For a while, they watched as other people danced.

"…The fireworks will be starting soon," said Shin.

Kouya nodded. "Alright. Let's find a good spot to watch from, then." The music of the festival gradually faded as they distanced themselves from the shrine. As soon as they reached the bottom of the stone steps, the start of the fireworks exploded overhead. "Ah, shoot…"

"It's okay." Shin looked up as more and more fireworks went off. "This spot's nice, actually."

The two watched the sky in silence, mesmerized by the colorful display.

"It's beautiful," said Kouya. The cat nodded in response. "Hey, Shin?"

"Yes?" Shin watched the next firework explode before turning his head towards Kouya. The husky's face was only inches away from his own, and before he could react, that short distance vanished.

The awkward, motionless kiss lasted for a few seconds before Kouya broke away. Shin's lips tingled from the contact, and all he could do was stare.

A blue glow enveloped them as the next firework exploded, and the noise snapped them out of their daze. A heavy blush covered Kouya's face. "I-I… S-Sorry, I don't know what came over me…" He turned his back towards Shin. More fireworks went off between their words, bathing them in multicolored light. "I should go."

"…Wait." Shin grabbed Kouya's hand, and the husky looked back at him in shock. "The display's not over yet." The cat blushed, looking off to the side to avoid Kouya's eyes. "Stay."

"Shin… Alright." The husky smiled, and Shin didn't let go of his hand until the display ended.


	3. Chapter 3

August 23

"Ah, hello Aotsuki-kun," said Amaki as he opened the door to the Kuroi mansion. "What brings you here today?"

"Hey, Amaki-san," said Kouya. The white cat moved out of the way and waved the husky inside. "I need to talk to Shin. Is he home?"

"Hmm. Yes, but…" Amaki rested a hand on his chin. "I'm afraid he's been in a peculiar mood all day." The white cat raised an eyebrow at Kouya. "Did something happen last night that I should know about?"

"N-Nothing in particular…" said Kouya as he avoided Amaki's cyan eyes.

"Aotsuki-kun." Amaki's body straightened out. "I'm his guardian. If there's anything you'd like to tell me…" His calm smile sent a shiver throughout Kouya.

"I…" Kouya bit his lip. "I kissed him during the fireworks. I don't know why, but I did."

"I see." Amaki closed his eyes. "And how did he react?"

"Well…" The husky scratched the top of his head. "He looked… stunned. I didn't know what to do after that." He stared down at his hand. "I wanted to run away, but…" His hand balled into a fist. "He asked me to stay."

Amaki's eyebrows rose slightly. "Really now?"

Kouya nodded. "I was surprised, too. After that… It was too awkward, so we both went home."

'Hmm." The white cat rubbed his chin in thought. "Well, thank you for telling me all that. I just have one more thing to ask you," he said as he brought his hands together.

Kouya tilted his head. "Yeah?"

Amaki's cyan eyes locked with Kouya's yellow ones, and the husky found himself unable to look away as the white cat's unsettling smile returned. "What are your intentions with Shin-kun?"

Kouya swallowed. "I don't know, Amaki-san. That's what I came here to figure out."

"Very well," nodded Amaki. "Please figure it out before you end up hurting him."

* * *

Amaki led the way to Shin's room, and then excused himself. Kouya took a deep breath, and then knocked.

"…Come in," came the black cat's voice from the other side. Kouya opened the door to find Shin sitting at his desk. The cat turned his head to glance at his visitor. "Oh, Kouya." He shoved something into his desk before standing. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Shin." The husky rubbed the back of his neck without meeting Shin's eyes. "I came here to talk about last night."

"…There's nothing to talk about." Shin turned his back towards the husky. "You can leave now."

"W-what?" Kouya's eyes widened.

"I said, you can leave now. So go."

Kouya shook his head. "I don't understand…"

"Do I have to say it a third time?" Shin turned back around to glare at him. "I don't think we should see each other any longer."

Kouya scrambled to find his words. "L-look, I'm sorry I kissed you last night. I didn't mean to…"

"You're sorry?!" Kouya flinched at his friend's raised voice. "You didn't mean to?! What the hell kind of game are you playing, Kouya?"

"I'm not playing any games here!" Kouya raised his voice back at Shin, but he immediately calmed himself. "…I just want to sort things out between us."

Shin scoffed. "There's nothing to sort out. I've already told you how I feel."

"Bullshit, Kuroi." The cat stiffened at Kouya's words. "I felt how tightly you held on to my hand last night. That kiss…" Kouya looked directly into Shin's eyes. "It must've meant something to you."

"You…" The cat's face darkened. "Don't you dare assume you know anything about how I feel! You have no right-!"

"Well then tell me!" Kouya cut Shin off and took a step closer to him. "Just tell me how you feel. I don't know what's got you in this mood, but I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"I…" Shin took a step backwards, bumping into his desk. "It's none of your business! Who says I even want your help…" The cat's head lowered. "We weren't even that close before. Why are you prying now?! Why can't you just leave me alone…" Shin's voice gave out, and a few tears leaked out of his eyes.

"Because I care about you."

Shin let out a short laugh as he wiped his face with his hand. "Ha. We go out once, you kiss me, and suddenly I matter to you? Don't make me laugh."

"You've always mattered to me, Shin!" Kouya clenched his teeth, and his fists trembled at his sides as he tried to contain his anger. "To all of us! Ever since we became friends. We all care about you."

Shin shook his head as he spoke. "I don't want to hear it!" The cat sat down on his bed and hid his eyes with his hands. "Why can't you understand? I don't want you here. Just leave, and don't come back!"

Kouya stifled a sigh. His brow relaxed as a few sobs escaped from Shin. The sight of his friend knocked the fight out of the husky. "…Is that really what you want?"

"Yes." Shin nodded, keeping his face hidden. "Please, just go."

"…Fine," said Kouya as he turned to the door, and he glanced one last time at the cat's form before leaving.

* * *

Amaki stood in the hall, pretending to polish a piece of furniture as Kouya stepped out of Shin's room. The husky walked right past him without acknowledging his presence.

"…Aotsuki-kun, a moment?" The white cat turned to Kouya's back, and the husky froze as he heard Amaki's footsteps.

"…I'm sorry, Amaki-san." Kouya refused to look Amaki in the eye. "I think I hurt Shin anyway."

"I don't think this is your fault." Amaki placed a hand on Kouya's shoulder, and his body tensed up.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I didn't want to say anything before you got the chance to talk…" Amaki's hand fell away, and Kouya turned to face him. The cat's eyes reflected a hint of sadness instead of the gentle anger from earlier. "I must apologize for the deception, but I had to see how you would react to him." Amaki bowed for Kouya's forgiveness. "Allow me to explain."

Kouya held his tongue while the white cat talked. "Earlier today, the young master received a letter… from Master Keiichirou. His father." Kouya's eyes widened. "He did not allow me to read it. But ever since then, Shin-kun's shut himself in his room."

"So… whatever was on that letter…?" Kouya trailed off as Amaki nodded.

"I'm sure it's the cause of his current emotional state. Last night…" Amaki grabbed his left elbow, and a sad smile settled on his face. "The young master was the happiest I've seen him in years."

The white cat's words stunned Kouya. His mouth opened and closed, unable to find anything to say for several seconds. "R-really?"

"Yes." Amaki nodded again. "Because of that… I thought you might be able to help him."

"I want to, but…" Kouya ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I guess I screwed it up."

Amaki smiled. "You haven't done as poorly as you think, Aotsuki-kun."

"Eh?" sounded Kouya. The husky looked up in confusion.

Amaki took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. "Shin-kun rarely lets people see his true self. It's been that way ever since he was a child. I'm sure you're aware that his parents do not live here with us?" Kouya nodded.

"Well, because of that…" Amaki's face fell to stare at the floor. "He's always tried his best to be independent, even back then. After a while, he forgot why he was trying so hard. The result of that is the Shin-kun you see today." Amaki looked directly into Kouya's eyes. "You're the first of his friends to try and get this close to him. I think he's unsure of how to handle that."

Kouya swallowed the lump in his throat. "…What should I do, Amaki-san?"

The white cat's sad smile returned. "Do you know how you really feel about Shin-kun, now?"

"…No." Kouya shook his head. "We talked, but the conversation didn't go anywhere. I'm still confused…"

"I see." Amaki rubbed his chin. "I have a request, then. Tonight, I want you to think about what he means to you." The white cat brought his hands together. "I will do my best to calm Shin-kun down, and also try to find out what that letter said. And tomorrow… If you still wish to try and help him, come and talk with me again."


	4. Chapter 4

August 24

"…You came," said Amaki as he closed the front door behind Kouya.

"Yeah." Kouya nodded. "After yesterday… I can't leave Shin like that."

Amaki smiled. "That's good to hear."

"How's he doing?" asked Kouya as he followed the white cat to the kitchen.

"He's… better. Calmer." Amaki went through the motions of preparing tea. "At least on the outside."

"Did you find out what was in the letter?"

"Yes," said Amaki. "Please, have a seat in the living room. We'll talk over tea."

* * *

Kouya sighed as he relaxed back into the couch and rubbed his forehead. Amaki joined him a few minutes later, setting a cup down in front of the husky. "Now, where to start…" said the white cat as he took the seat across from Kouya. "It seems the master has given the Shin-kun a difficult choice."

The husky leaned forward. His ears twitched as they caught Amaki's words. "Inside the letter from yesterday was an invitation." Amaki sipped from his own cup. "As a favor, a relative of the master's has invited Shin-kun to a prestigious technical school. One that specializes in training young patissiers."

Kouya knew enough French to recognize the word. "So… people like Shin?" Amaki nodded. "That sounds like a great opportunity for him."

"You would think so, but…" Amaki lowered his head. "The school is overseas. Accepting this invitation means leaving behind his life in Minasato."

The husky's eyes widened. "O-oh. Well, he's obviously not going then, right?"

Amaki shrugged. "I can't say. Rejecting the invitation means refusing a gift from his father. You remember what I told you yesterday?" Kouya nodded. "Shin-kun's always felt like a bother to his parents, even when he was just a child. After all, everything you see here is for the young master's recovery." The white cat waved at the inside of the house. "This mansion, and… me."

"Because of that feeling, he's done everything he could to make his parents happy. That meant always smiling for them, never going against their wishes, and never showing any tears or weakness in front of them." Amaki closed his eyes, resting a hand on his chest. "Poor child. He's been holding himself together for so long."

"You really care about him, don't you?" asked Kouya.

The white cat nodded. "Of course. And not just because it's my job. I may be just a servant, but… I think he sees me as the family he never truly had."

Kouya gripped the couch's upholstery. "Then… can't you stop him?"

"No." A sad smile settled on Amaki's face as he spoke. "Our relationship is exactly why I won't interfere. I do think he wishes to stay, but… If I were to tell him that, he would take my words as an order. I can't do that to him." The sadness disappeared from Amaki's face, but the husky could still sense it in the white cat's words. "Whatever Shin-kun decides, I will support it. This is his decision to make, not mine."

"That's ridiculous!" said Kouya as he shot up. The white cat raised his eyebrows at the husky's outburst. "You're just going to sit there and watch as Shin throws his life away?! I…" Kouya screwed his eyes shut and brought his fist down on the table. "I can't accept that!"

"…That's good to hear." The white cat was smiling at Kouya as the husky opened his eyes. "Shin-kun doesn't need his caretaker right now, he needs a friend. It's fortunate that you came back into his life when you did. You may still be able to get through to him."

Kouya stared at the white cat for a few seconds. "Amaki-san… has this been your plan all along?"

"…Something like that, I suppose." Amaki laughed. "Everything I've done has been for Shin-kun. That hasn't changed."

"But… how did you know I'd be here to help?" Kouya frowned as he sat back down. "I'm only here by chance. If Shin hadn't found me at the river a few nights ago…" The husky stared at his hand in his lap.

"I didn't." Amaki glanced upwards. "I've been waiting a long while now for someone to help Shin-kun open up. It almost happened about five years ago, when the young master grew close to Nishimura-kun." The white cat sighed as he shut his eyes. "Then he moved away, and Shin-kun withdrew further into himself. It was heartbreaking to watch." Amaki moved a hand to his chin. "When I heard Nishimura-kun was back in the village…"

The husky rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, he hasn't even visited?"

Amaki shook his head. "Not once. But I can't be angry or disappointed with him for spending his summer the way he wants to."

"Yeah. I'm happy he's back, but… it's hard not to feel a little ignored after this month." Kouya sighed. "You're right, though."

Amaki finished off his tea and set the empty cup down on the table. "I had all but given up hope that someone would be there for Shin-kun. And… that's when you showed up." The white cat stood and smiled down at the husky. "You've been around him a lot recently. You've determined your reason for being here, correct?"

Kouya blushed, focusing on the untouched tea in front of him. "…Yeah. I think I have."

Amaki gave a short nod. "Very well. I think it's time you talked with him. Shall we?"

Kouya took a deep, shaky breath. As the husky stood, he grabbed the cup in front of him and downed the cold liquid. "I'm ready."

* * *

Amaki knocked on Shin's door, and at the black cat's invitation the two stepped inside.

"What is it now, Amaki?" Shin sat at his desk with his back towards them.

Amaki bowed. "My apologies for the intrusion, young master, but you have a visitor."

The black cat's ears stood up, and his focused changed from his desk to the people behind him. "Oh." Shin's eye's widened at the sight of the husky, but he quickly turned to avoid his eyes. "Kouya…"

"I'll be taking my leave, then." Amaki started to walk out, but paused. "Oh, by the way. I told him about the technical school."

Shin glared at the white cat. "Amaki!"

"Should I not have?" Amaki shrugged. "I thought it was something he should know about." Shin gripped his right elbow as he looked away, and Amaki smirked at Kouya. "Good luck," he whispered to the husky as he left the room and shut the door behind him.

Silence filled the room.

Shin was the first to speak. "…What are you doing back here?"

Kouya tilted his head upwards. "I came back for you, of course."

"You're wasting your time," said the black cat as he rested a hand on his forehead. "I've already told you I don't want your help."

The husky let out a short laugh. "Yeah, well, too bad. You know I'm too stubborn to leave after all that's happened." Shin sighed and moved to sit on the top of his desk, folding his arms as he gave Kouya an uninterested stare. "Have you decided yet?"

Shin closed his eyes. "…No. I'm still thinking about it."

"…I don't think you should leave." Kouya moved to sit on Shin's bed, and the cat's eyes followed him.

"Hmph. Why do you say that?"

"Well…" Kouya scratched his chin. "Baking's only a hobby for you, right?" The cat didn't respond. "I remember when Kouno asked you if you were interested in opening a shop in the village one day, to sell your sweets. He thought it'd be a good business and attract more tourists here." The husky chuckled. "You shut him down quick, though. Said you'd never want to do anything like that, right?"

Shin frowned. "…That's right."

"Then I find it hard to believe you'd even consider leaving for a fancy baking school."

The cat turned his nose up at the husky. "Things change. Maybe I've decided I'll bake for a living after all."

Kouya rolled his eyes. "Don't lie to yourself. You don't have to go just 'cause your father wants you to. It's your life, not his."

Shin's back straightened, and his ears pointed straight up. His eyes flashed with surprise, then anger, and finally faded into sadness as his shoulders fell. "…I see Amaki's told you much more than you have a right to know."

"Yeah, he's told me a lot. Don't be mad at him, though. I asked." Kouya scratched the back of his head. "But hey, trust me on this. You don't have to listen to your parents all the time. I mean, I didn't, and look at me now-" The husky pointed his hands down at his body.

Shin laughed, eyeing the husky's form. "What, is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Kouya grinned. "Well, did it work?"

A small smile lingered on Shin's face. "…I suppose."

"Can you tell me how you really feel? About everything? About me?" Kouya laid back onto Shin's bed and stared up at the ceiling. "I wanna hear it straight from you now."

"I…" The cat's smile vanished. "I don't know."

"You've been hiding your feelings for so long." Kouya looked over at Shin. "Won't it help to let it all out?"

"That's…" Shin sighed. "Alright… I can try. I don't know why you're pushing this so hard."

The husky smiled. "I told you, it's because I care about you. That's why I'm here right now."

The cat blushed, turning away from Kouya's eyes. "…As I read my father's letter, it felt like my world was crashing down around me. So many things ran through my mind. I didn't know how to process it all…"

"The letter made me think of my first love. I wanted him to suddenly show up and stop me from leaving, to put my feelings to rest. …I knew that wouldn't happen. But then I thought of you, Kouya." Shin glanced down at the husky. "After that, I realized what had happened the night before. I had… fallen for you, so quickly. And I hadn't even noticed it." His arms hugged his own body as he stared down at his lap. "It… scared me."

Kouya sat up, gripping the edge of Shin's bed as the cat continued. "All these feelings that I didn't understand overwhelmed me. I wanted them to stop…" Shin's voice started shaking, and he wiped at tears that hadn't started falling yet. "I thought if I pushed you away, you'd take those feelings with you. …It didn't work." A pair of tears slid down Shin's face. "Yesterday just made me feel so much worse."

"Hey." Kouya stood, extending his thumb towards Shin's face. The cat flinched back slightly at his hand. "It's alright," said the husky as he wiped away the tear. "I'm still here, after all."

Several more tears leaked out of Shin, and the cat threw himself at Kouya. Shin quietly cried into Kouya's chest as the husky hugged his shaking body. They separated after a few minutes and stared at each other. "…I think I understand these feelings better now," said Shin.

"You do?" asked Kouya. Shin's response was to lean in and plant a quick kiss on the husky's lips. Kouya broke out into a wide grin as Shin blushed. "Ah, I see. So does that mean you like me?"

The cat's blush deepened. "Of course it does, idiot. I wouldn't kiss you otherwise."

"Just making sure." Kouya laughed. "I like you, too."

Shin's eyes roamed around awkwardly. "…What do we do now? I've never been in a… relationship, before."

"Hmm…" Kouya scratched his chin. "Well, I guess we do couple stuff. Like, going out on dates. Or we could stay home and make out." The husky grinned, and Shin laughed while lightly pushing him away.

"Let's just go get something to eat. I haven't had anything all day."

"Alright, let's go." Kouya wrapped his arm around Shin's shoulder. "Oh, one more thing Shin." Shin tilted his head at the husky. "You know how my band has that contest coming up?"

"Yeah?" nodded Shin.

"Well, I'm gonna be busy practicing every night with my band mates until the 29th."

"Oh…" The cat's face fell.

"…And I was wondering if you'd like to come and listen to us play some. We could really use an outside opinion on how we sound."

"Oh?" Shin looked up to find Kouya's eyes focused on his own. "Is that okay?"

"Of course! I'd love to have you there with me," grinned Kouya as he pulled the cat closer. "Well, I'll have to ask the band's leader, but I'm sure he'll be okay with it."

Shin smiled. "…Alright, then."


	5. Chapter 5

August 25

"We're here," said Kouya as he cut off the engine. The husky had parked in front of a music store. Shin stepped off of the bike and removed his helmet, rubbing his ears as they popped up from their prison. "This is where I work. It may not look like much, but it pays the bills. Keisuke's probably waiting for us at the café around the corner."

"I see," said Shin as he glanced over the front of the store, before the two of them started off towards the café. "So, tell me about this Keisuke person."

"Hmm…" sounded Kouya. "He's a big guy, with reddish-pink hair. Real hard to miss. He's pretty lax for his size. I should warn you, though." Kouya glanced back at the cat. "He doesn't know when to stop talking, so forgive him if he says something stupid."

Shin chuckled. "Hmph. Alright."

Soon, the two arrived in front of a well maintained café. Kouya peeked through the glass panel on the front door. The building was dimly lit, and there were few customers despite the late afternoon hour. "Ah, he's already inside." He pushed on the door. "C'mon, let's go."

Shin and Kouya stepped inside, and a perky waitress bowed out a "Welcome!"

A large horse waved them over. "Yo, Kouya!" His eyes were partially glued to a menu he held in front of him.

"Hey, Keisuke. Sorry if we kept you waiting," said Kouya as he took a seat next to Keisuke. Shin sat next to Kouya, directly across from the horse.

"Nah, just got here myself," said Keisuke as he lowered the menu. "Thought I'd have a little something before practice." He paused as he caught sight of the black cat across from him. "Who's this?" asked the horse as he sent Kouya a questioning glance.

"This is the friend I talked to you about last night. Shin Kuroi," said Kouya. Keisuke eyed the cat with a raised eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

Keisuke shook his head. "No, everything's fine. I was just, uh-" He scratched the back of his neck. "…expecting someone a bit more… human?"

Shin folded his arms. "You mean Hiroyuki?"

"Well… yeah," nodded the horse. "I mean, he was all Kouya talked about earlier this month." The husky shot him a dirty look, which Keisuke ignored as a grin spread across his face. "Man, you shoulda seen how fast his tail was wagging!"

Kouya scowled. "Shut it, Keisuke."

A waitress interrupted their conversation, taking the table's order before disappearing into the kitchen.

"So," said Keisuke as his attention returned to the two others at the table. "How'd this whole idea come about?" He gestured towards Shin. "It's all rather sudden. Kouya's never wanted to bring a friend in for band practice before."

Shin shrugged. "He asked me if I'd like to come listen to you all play, and I said yes. It's not like I had anything better to do," he said as he closed his eyes and turned his head away from Keisuke.

"I thought it would help to get an outside opinion on how we sound, with the contest coming up so soon," added Kouya as he glanced at the black cat.

"Hmm…" Keisuke rubbed his chin. "Nope. That's too simple. There's gotta be more to this."

Shin gave Keisuke a cold stare. "I'm just helping out a friend. That's all."

Keisuke opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted again by the waitress carrying their orders. "Ooh, food's here!" Remnants of the previous conversation disappeared as the horse dug into his meal, and Shin picked at the slice of cake he ordered.

"So…" Kouya glanced between the two. "Is it alright if Shin comes to practice?"

"Huh?" said Keisuke between bites. "Oh, yeah, sure. S'fine with me."

"Really?" asked Kouya.

Keisuke nodded. "Of course. I don't have a reason to say no." He looked over at the husky. "And you obviously wanted him here. How could I refuse?" A faint blush settled on Kouya's face. "We could use an extra pair of hands on the set, anyways. Hope you don't mind a bit of manual labor, Shin." Keisuke grinned at the cat.

"Hmph," sounded Shin as he turned his nose up. "Sorry to disappoint, but I can't do any heavy lifting."

Keisuke raised an eyebrow, and Kouya filled him in. "He has asthma."

"Ah…" Keisuke awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "That's unfortunate."

Shin gripped his right arm through his shirt. "…I'll do what I can, though. If you need me to."

"Great!" Keisuke's wide smile returned, and he glanced down at his watch. "Well, it's about time to head out," he said as he stood up and stretched. "Come on over as soon as you're done here, alright? We've got work to do." Kouya and Shin nodded. "Oh and, don't worry about paying. I'll pick up the tab." The horse made his way to the cashier before either one of them could argue. They watched as Keisuke paid, and he gave them one last wave before he walked out the door.

Kouya relaxed back into his chair once Keisuke had left. "Well, that didn't go as poorly as it could've."

"I guess not." Shin continued picking at his order. "…So, you liked Hiroyuki, too?"

"Eh?" Kouya's blushed returned, and Shin stared at him out of the corner of his eyes. "W-well… Not really?"

Shin's eyes closed. "That's not a very confident answer."

Kouya swallowed. His eyes roamed around the café's interior as he spoke. "Maybe there was a… slight interest, when I heard he was coming back. Don't worry, though." The husky flashed Shin a reassuring smile as his eyes reopened. "I threw that away long before this happened."

"Hmhm. I'm not worried, just curious." Shin gave Kouya his own smile. "It's fun, seeing you a bit flustered."

Kouya's shoulders fell, and he sighed back into his seat. "Jeez, Shin. You sure know how to make a guy feel guilty. But…" The husky tilted his head at the cat. "You asked if I liked him "too." Does that mean…?"

"Yes. A long time ago, before he moved," said Shin as he shrugged. "It doesn't matter now. I'm over it."

Kouya grinned. "Good. Now, hurry up and eat, we need to leave soon."

* * *

The manager of the music store nodded a small welcome towards the two as they stepped inside. Kouya returned his own greeting, and then led Shin deeper into the building.

"Hey, you guys finally made it!" called out Keisuke as they approached the studio. A green bird and a calico cat stood next to him, and their eyebrows raised slightly as they noticed Shin. "Everyone, this is Kouya's friend, Shin." Keisuke gestured towards the black cat. "At Kouya's request, he'll be listening to us practice and giving us feedback in preparation for the contest."

"Hmm, that's rather sudden. But it sounds like a wonderful idea," said the bird.

"…Yeah," added the calico.

"Alright! Time for introductions." Keisuke clapped his hands together once. "First off is the calico here, Jun Nekonishi. He's a first-year highschooler, and he's in charge of the bass. He can be a bit quiet, but he's really a good guy." Keisuke nodded towards Jun. "Say something, Jun."

"…Nice to meet you."

"Next off, the canary's Yuuki Torii. He's our vocalist, but he can also play the keyboard. He looks young, but he's actually 18. Your turn to talk, Yuuki."

Yuuki looked Shin over. "I'll say, I'm a bit surprised this is the first I'm hearing about you, Shin-kun. Still, good to meet you all the same."

Keisuke nodded. "Alright. Next would be Kouya, but… I think you know him well enough already, so we'll skip his intro. Now-" Keisuke grinned. "I've saved the best for last, of course. I'm Keisuke Hirama. I'm the leader of this band and I handle the drums."

Kouya rolled his eyes. "If you call what you do handling, then yeah. You're the best at it."

"What's that, Kouya?" Keisuke pulled the husky into a headlock. "You got somethin' to say?"

The husky laughed as he tried to push the horse's large arm off of his neck. "Of course not, glorious leader."

"Mhm. That's what I thought." Keisuke grinned as he released Kouya, and then turned towards Shin, who was smiling at their exchange. "Alright. You know all of us, but we don't know you. Kouya, why don't you do the honors and introduce your friend?"

"Me? …Well, alright." Kouya moved to stand beside the black cat. "Let's see… This is Shin Kuroi. He's a friend from my childhood, and recently we've been hanging out a lot more." The husky stretched an arm around Shin's shoulders. "He's a pretty cool guy, once you get to know him. He's also amazing at making sweets. We shoulda brought some, now that I think about it."

Shin blushed, turning his face away from the rest of the band as Kouya's arm fell. "…It's a pleasure to formally meet all of you. I've quite enjoyed your past performances." The black cat crossed his arms. "I hope I can be of some use here."

"I'm sure you'll be a big help," said Keisuke as he nodded a few times. "Now, there's one last thing I'd like to do before we get started." The horse took a few steps forward, stopping in front of Shin. He briefly glanced back at Yuuki and Jun, and then to Kouya. Their faces all seemed to agree with one another. "Shin, as the leader, I hereby declare you an honorary member of the band." Shin jumped, staring at Keisuke in surprise as the horse clapped a large hand on his shoulder. "Welcome… to the Musikus!"

"Oh," said Shin as he lowered his head, away from the horse's eyes. "Well… thank you, but I'm not sure that's necessary…"

"Nonsense! It'd be an insult not to." grinned Keisuke. "We've got to get started though. So sit back and enjoy. All you'll need to do is give your honest opinion on how we sound, okay?"

"…Sounds simple enough." Shin gave a small nod, and then sat down in a chair near the door of the studio. "Go ahead."

At Keisuke's signal, the band members set off to prepare their instruments. Jun and Kouya tuned their strings, while Keisuke made minor adjustments to his drums. Yuuki stood off to the side checking his microphone. Before long, their preparations were done. The band exchanged a final round of nods, and began to play.

* * *

The last few notes of their song faded. Kouya removed his guitar from around his neck and stepped towards Shin. "So, what'd you think?"

"Hmph. Simply wonderful, as expected." Shin's eyes scanned the faces of the other band members. "Keep this up and you'll be hard to beat."

Keisuke grinned again. "Good! 'Cause we don't intend on losing!"

"I'm glad we're sounding okay, though," said Yuuki. "We're practicing last minute here, because of me. I've been grave-visiting these past few days." The bird bowed out a small apology. "Sorry, everyone."

"…I was, too," added Jun. The calico mirrored Yuuki's apologetic expression.

"Eh, s'alright," said Keisuke, dismissing their apologies. "You gotta take care of stuff like that, so don't worry about it. But…" The horse turned to Kouya. "Kouya, you still seem off from yesterday."

Shin's ears twitched at Keisuke's words, and Kouya's head lowered. "Uh, yeah…" The husky's hand opened and closed repeatedly, and the black cat noticed the flash of darkness that passed over his features. "I've just got some stuff on my mind." Kouya's voice had become strained, and he swallowed to reduce the tightness in his throat.

Shin stared at Kouya out of the corner of his eyes. The black cat had crossed his arms, and his tail slowly swished downwards.

For a while, no one said anything. Then Yuuki asked the question that had been lingering on everyone's minds. "Are you alright, Kouya?"

Kouya cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, I'll be back to normal soon." The husky forced a weak smile. "Come on, we're not done with practice yet. Let's jump back in it."

"Hmm." Keisuke took a deep breath as he scowled at Kouya. "Fine," he said as he turned away from the husky. "Let's move on to the next song."

* * *

Practice ran well into the night, but eventually the band had to stop. They all said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Shin and Kouya stood in front of the music store as Kouya unlocked their helmets. "Hey, Shin… I was thinking."

"About?"

"You know a few days ago when I spent the night at your place?" Kouya handed Shin his helmet, and then met his eyes.

"…Yeah?" Shin raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going with this?"

"Well, I thought, maybe…" Kouya blushed, scratching the back of his head as he looked away from Shin. "If you wanted to, you could stay at my place tonight. We'll be spending the next few nights practicing, and I live closer to Kazenari than you do… And it'll let me repay the favor. That is, if you want to keep helping with practice. You don't have to-"

Shin's cell phone rang, cutting off Kouya's rambling. The black cat let out a small laugh as he answered the call. "Yes, Amaki? …I'm fine. We just got out of the studio… Actually…" Shin moved his cell phone away from his face, holding the receiver against his shirt. "Were you serious about your offer?"

Kouya nodded. "Of course I was."

Shin returned the cell phone to his ear. "Amaki, I'll be staying the night at Kouya's… No, it was his idea… I'll be fine, don't worry… Alright. Good night." Shin turned back towards Kouya. "Let's go, then."

* * *

Kouya pulled up in front of a slightly run-down apartment complex. "Well, here we are," said the husky as they stood. Shin eyed the front of the building. "I know it's not much, but…" He shrugged. "I can't afford anything better."

"No, it looks alright." Shin placed a hand on his chin as he glanced between Kouya and his home. "It's… fitting, somehow."

The husky chuckled as he shook his head. "I'll choose not to take that as an insult. Come on, let's head inside."

The apartment key slid into the lock, and the door to Kouya's apartment creaked when the husky pushed it open. "Make yourself at home," he said as he flipped on the lights.

Shin glanced around the apartment's interior. "Hm. It's cleaner than I expected." Shin raised a suspicious eyebrow at Kouya. "Did you perhaps tidy up before inviting me over?"

"Who, me? Of course not." Shin folded his arms, maintaining his gaze as the husky tried in vain not to smile. "…Yeah, alright." Kouya broke into a grin. "You got me."

The two took turns briefly washing up before bed. Kouya set up a futon on the floor next to his bed. 'I guess it's my turn to sleep on the floor, huh?" said Shin.

"Yep," said Kouya, with part of his word mixing into the start of a large yawn. "It's only fair, right?"

Shin rolled his eyes. "I suppose." The black cat watched as the husky adjusted their bedding. "…Kouya."

"Hm?" sounded Kouya, though he did not turn away from his work.

"…You're still worried about the promise, aren't you?"

Kouya froze, leaning over his bed in silence. He sighed, and then turned towards Shin. "I wouldn't say worried… just, impatient." Kouya closed his eyes as he rubbed his forehead. "There's a lot riding on this contest, you know? It just has me anxious…" He let out a weak, nervous laugh. "My whole future depends on what happens, after all."

"Kouya…"

"Don't worry about me, though," said the husky before Shin could respond. "I'll get over this by myself. Just watch, I'll show you everything's fine." He forced a large grin. Shin frowned at him, but the husky ignored it. "Thanks, though. I'm glad you came to practice with me. I don't know how to say this, but-" Kouya blushed. "The atmosphere today was… different. Calmer, somehow. I liked it."

"…I'm sure that's not because of me."

Kouya grinned as he met the cat's eyes. "Well, I'm saying it was. So, thanks."

"Hmph." Shin glanced towards the wall. "…You're doing it again."

"Huh?" Kouya blinked. "Oh, right. Sorry."


	6. Chapter 6

August 26

"I'll be back in a few hours," said Kouya. "We may be getting ready for the contest, but I still need to work."

Shin carried the dishes from breakfast to the sink. "Alright."

"You uh…" Kouya scratched the back of his head. "You gonna be okay here, alone? I can take you home real quick if you want."

"No, no, I'll just stay here. You should get going." Shin waved Kouya away with the back of his hand. The cat glanced back towards the kitchen. "I'll find ways to keep myself busy until you return." He stepped up to the husky and pushed him towards the door.

Kouya laughed. "Alright, alright, I'm going. Oh, one more thing…" Shin gave Kouya a questioning glance, but it turned into surprise as the husky leaned in for a kiss. Light blushes dusted both of their faces as they separated. "See ya."

"…Bye." Shin moved a hand to his lips as Kouya slipped out the front door. After a few moments, he shook the thoughts out of his head. "Now…" he said as he picked up Kouya's phone.

"Amaki? It's Shin. I need you to bring me a few things…"

* * *

"I'm back," said Kouya as he stepped into his apartment. "Ooh, something smells good."

Shin walked out from the kitchen, wiping his wet hands on his apron. "Welcome back."

"Thanks." The husky shut the door behind him. "Guess you were baking while I was gone?"

"Yep. Just finished cleaning up. Had a few new recipes I wanted to try." Shin undid his apron and draped the dirty cloth over his arm. "Oh, and I didn't raid your kitchen. Amaki brought me the ingredients."

Kouya laughed. "I'd be more surprised if you found anything useful in there." The husky started towards the kitchen. "Did you save anything for me?"

"No. Sorry," said Shin, stopping Kouya in his tracks. "I wasn't sure how they'd turn out, so I only made single servings."

The husky's face fell slightly. "Ah. I see."

"…But I'll have something later for you to enjoy." Shin folded his arms. "So don't look so down."

"Oh?" Kouya smiled and winked at the cat. "I like the sound of that."

"Hmph." A small blush settled on Shin's face. "Keep your pants on."

The husky's smile widened. "Hey, I was talking about your sweets. Not sure what's running through **your** mind."

Shin's blush deepened, and he avoided Kouya's gaze. "…Whatever. Let's just get dinner started. I'd like to eat before practice."

* * *

The sound of the Musikus filled the area. Each member played their part, coming together to form their signature song.

Keisuke sighed as the last note faded. "Something's still off…" The horse scratched the back of his head. "Shin, what do you think?"

The cat sat in the corner of the studio, arms crossed and eyes closed. "…There's a hint discord in the air, to me."

The horse threw his hands up. "Even Shin's noticed it. At this rate…" He let out another sigh before turning to Kouya. "Kouyaa, are you sure you're okay? You still seem out of it."

"Huh?" The husky's eyes shot up from the floor. "O-oh, yeah. Sorry." He forced a laugh. "I'm fine, really."

Keisuke grumbled, frowning at his band mate. "Alright, everyone. Let's just take five. Shin?"

Shin nodded, standing and passing out a drink bottle to each band member. "…Here," he said as he stood in front of Kouya. The other three Musikus had sat down on the floor and started whispering.

"Ah, thank you," said Kouya as he reached out to grab the bottle. Shin pulled back as the husky's hand neared, earning a raised eyebrow as their eyes met.

"…You need to slow down."

Kouya's head lowered. "I-I know…"

"Yo, Kouya, Shin, get over here!" called out Keisuke, and the two of them joined the rest of the band on the floor. Three pairs of eyes settled on the husky. Keisuke cleared his throat. "Kouya. We've been talking here, and… All of us have noticed you're not acting right." Kouya's eyes widened.

"Your playing seems… different," added Yuuki. "Like it's a half-step ahead of ours. It's unusual for you to rush. I mean…" Yuuki glanced at Keisuke. "It's true that Keisuke-san and I won't be around for the next four months, so I can understand your restlessness…" Yuuki laid a hand on the husky's shoulder. "But try to ease up some. Just a little bit, alright?"

"Yeah! You don't need to be so tense." Keisuke grinned. "It's not like this next contest is our last."

Kouya tensed up. "I…" Shin stared at the husky out of the corner of his eyes.

A knock at the studio door caused the five of them to jump. The face of the music store's manager appeared through the opening. "Pardon me, but," he said as he opened the door the rest of the way. "Kouya-kun, you have a delivery."

"Eh?"

The manager carried a glass cake dish inside and set it down on the table near the entrance. "A well-dressed gentleman dropped this off a few minutes ago. Caught me right before closing. I've never seen him before, but…" He shrugged. "He said you'd know who he was. So's this…?" He gestured towards the cake.

Kouya's wide eyes glanced between the manager and the dish. "O-oh. Yeah, I know him. It's fine."

"Alright." The manager nodded, and then excused himself. "I should have some plates in my office… Be right back."

The husky stood in the center of the studio while the remaining Musikus crowded around the table. "Wow! This looks amazing!" said Keisuke.

Yuuki examined the cake through the glass. "It does look remarkably well made. Almost professional quality. Whoever sent this must've paid a lot for it." Shin stifled a laugh as the two continued to comment.

"Guess you got a secret admirer you've been hiding from us, huh Kouya?" Keisuke turned around to grin at the husky. "…Kouya?"

"I…" Kouya's hands trembled at his sides, and he fought against tears that threatened to form. "Sorry. I need to get some fresh air… Sorry." The husky apologized again, lowering his head as he ran outside of the still-open studio door.

"Kouya!" Keisuke reached out after the husky, but he was already gone. "Damn it…" The horse rubbed his forehead. "Did I say something wrong?" He looked at the faces of his remaining band mates. Neither one of them had an answer.

"He hasn't told you yet, has he?" Shin sighed as the confused Musikus turned their attention to the black cat. "Excuse me. I'm going after him."

* * *

Shin stepped out into the darkness of the music store, closing the studio door behind him. He walked towards the front door, guided by the faint streams of moonlight that shone through the glass.

The front door resisted him when he pushed on it. "Hm, locked. Kouya?" Shin scanned the interior until he found the husky leaning against the wall, and then moved to stand in front of him. "…You know, it's hard to get fresh air when you stay inside like this."

Kouya let out a weak laugh. "Yeah, I was lying." His head lowered. "…I just had to get away for a minute."

"Why haven't you told them about the promise?"

"I didn't want anyone to worry." Kouya looked into Shin's eyes. "About me, or about the band. When we started the Musikus, we decided to see it through to the end. If one of us has to leave… we'll disband."

Shin crossed his arms. "So you decided the best way to handle it would be to hide everything?"

"I had to!" Kouya balled his hand into a fist as he stared back down at the floor. "I can't let them worry about my problems. I won't allow myself to do that to everyone."

"When Keisuke started talking about next time…" The husky sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I dunno. Something snapped. I thought…" He swallowed as his voice started to shake. "I thought about what would happen if I had to quit the band. Keisuke, Yuuki, and Jun. I can't let them down like that." Tears started streaming down his face. "I thought I could carry all of this on my own, but-" His voice gave out, replaced by sobs that the husky tried to choke down.

"…Kouya." Shin called out his name, but the husky couldn't meet the cat's eyes. "Stop acting like this. It's pathetic." Kouya's back straightened. The husky's tears slowed to a stop, and his wide eyes stared at Shin. "You're so busy trying to hold all this in. Can't you see what it's already done?" The black cat took a step forward. "Everyone's back in the studio, worried about you even now."

"I…" Kouya wiped his face with the back of his hand. "No… I don't want that. It's not… This is my problem." The husky shook his head. "I have to face it alone."

"Why?!" Shin stepped forward again, raising his voice as he glared at the husky. "Why do you think that?"

"Because!" Kouya glared back. "That's how it's always been! I've always been alone…" The husky's shoulders fell. "Ever since I moved out a year ago, this has been my life. Fending for myself, paying my own bills, getting over my own issues. I can still do that. I haven't needed anyone else's help before, and I don't want it now."

"…That's a lie." Shin's expression softened. "It's a lie and you don't even realize it." Kouya's eyes widened as they stared into Shin's. The distance between them had narrowed almost to nonexistence, and they could feel each other's breath as they exhaled. "Keisuke, Yuuki, and Jun. Haven't they been by your side through everything so far? Don't you think they'd want to help you through this, too?"

"But-" Kouya hesitated, but then gave a small nod. "Y-yeah, I guess so…"

"You've never truly been alone, even if you felt like you were. So… just let them help you." Shin took a small step backwards as he realized how close he was to the husky. The cat's voice shrank, and Kouya barely caught his words. "…And now, I'm here. Let me help you, too…"

"Shin…" The cat's eyes had closed. "Alright… I'll try." Kouya pulled the cat into an awkward hug. Shin struggled against the sudden contact, but gave up when the husky's grip tightened.

Shin blushed, painting his face with deeper shades of red as the hug continued. "Ugh… are you finished yet?"

Kouya smiled to himself over the cat's head. "Just a little longer. It'll go faster if you join."

Shin sighed. "…Fine." The cat forced his arms free, having been pinned between their bodies, and tentatively wrapped them around the husky. "…Is this good enough?"

"Perfect."

Shin nestled his head into the husky's shoulder. "So, what makes you think you might have to leave the band?"

"Well, my father…" said Kouya. "If I have to talk to him, I'm not sure what he'll do…"

"Hmph. Why does it matter what he says? Weren't you the one telling me that my own father can't control my life?" Kouya released Shin, and the cat stepped backwards to meet the husky's eyes. "I think you've already proven that the same goes for you. If you stay on this path you're on now, you'll end up with nothing but regret."

Kouya sighed. "You're right. Of course you're right. About everything." The husky rubbed the left side of his face. "I'm sorry. I've been such an idiot…"

"…It's fine." Shin smirked at the husky. "I expect no less from you."

"Haha, ouch," said Kouya as he started to grin. "I'm really glad you're here. You've been a huge help."

Shin turned his nose away. "…I'm only reminding you of things you should already be aware of."

"Still," said the husky as he patted the cat's head. "You brought me back down to earth. Thank you."

Shin brushed the husky's hand away with a faint smile. "…We should get back before your friends eat all the cake."

* * *

"Oh, welcome back," called out Keisuke as Shin and Kouya walked back through the studio door.

"Guys…" Kouya glanced between the faces of his band mates. All eyes were on the husky. "Sorry for worrying you all. I'm alright now. But… before we get back to practice, I have to come clean."

"Alright. What's been bothering you, Kouya?" asked Yuuki.

The husky took a deep breath. "The other day… I made a promise. I said if nothing came from this next contest, that I'd go back home…" He hung his head. "I kept thinking about what would happen if I did that. I thought, if things didn't work out, I might have to quit the band…"

"I didn't want to burden you all with that possibility. But I guess I caused all this trouble anyways…" Kouya scratched his ear. "I'm sorry guys. Seriously. I should've told you from the start."

"I see…" nodded Keisuke. "Yep. You're right about that. Have you forgotten?" Keisuke held up the dog tag around his neck. "'We are forever with.' That's the phrase you picked out for us. We engraved it into these tags that we keep close to our hearts, so that we'll always remember our bonds." Keisuke smiled.

"Yeah, I remember…" Kouya gripped his own tag. "Sorry, Keisuke-"

"Ahh! Don't worry about it now. Apologizing so much wears me out. Everything's fine now, right? So-" Keisuke rubbed his hands together. "Let's have some of that cake."

"Don't you mean, 'some more?' Sorry, Kouya…" said Yuuki as he gave the horse a stern look. "Keisuke-san didn't have the decency to wait for you."

"H-hey! It's not all my fault!" said Keisuke as his face reddened. "The manager took a piece, too!"

Yuuki continued his gentle scolding. "Yes, but he had to leave, and we'll be here all night. You could've waited."

Keisuke folded his arms and turned his nose up. "I only had a little taste. No harm done."

"Keisuke-san…" Yuuki facepalmed. "Over a fourth of it is missing."

"Hey, hey, guys." Kouya laughed as he stepped over to the table. "It's alright, there's still plenty left."

"Oh and it's soo good too," said Keisuke as he joined Kouya. Yuuki and Jun followed him. "You guys won't believe it. Kouya, you **have** to find out where that guy bought this."

Everyone except for Shin grabbed a piece for themselves.

"Wow, this is really good," said Yuuki.

"…Yeah," added Jun.

Keisuke grinned at the black cat. "You should grab a piece, Shin. Before it's all gone."

Shin waved the horse off. "Oh, I'm fine. Eat all you want of it."

"Whaaat? You don't know what you're missing, man."

"No, I do." Shin chuckled. "I am the one who made it, after all."

The whole room froze. Keisuke and Yuuki stared at the black cat in disbelief, and Kouya raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"No way." Keisuke shook his head. "You made something this good?"

"Yes." Shin looked away with a slight blush. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Well, I guess not." The horse turned to Kouya. "I know you said he was amazing, but… I think you undersold him."

Kouya grinned. "Right? It's hard for words to do him justice."

"Hmph." Shin's blush deepened. "It's not that good. And it had to be served cold." The black cat bowed his head. "I apologize for that."

"There's no need to apologize for that," said Yuuki with a smile. "Hot or cold, it's excellent, Shin-kun."

"Yeah it is!" Keisuke threw his fist into the air in agreement, and then eyed the black cat. "You ever thought about opening a shop, Shin? I'd pay good money for stuff like this."

Shin's face fell. "Oh, no," said Kouya. "That's not something he's considering. It's strictly a hobby."

"Ah. That's a shame." Keisuke nodded. "But I think I understand. Alright!" The horse set down his empty plate and stretched. "I think it's time to call it a night. So much has happened." Keisuke glanced at Kouya. "But! Tomorrow's our last day to practice. We've gotta make it count!" The rest of the band nodded. "Our future's hanging on this next contest. We gotta make sure there's no way we can lose!"

* * *

Kouya apologized as he and Shin entered the husky's apartment. "Sorry for causing so much trouble today."

"Oh, it was no trouble. But…" Shin looked away, gripping his right elbow. "…I think I should apologize, too."

"Eh? For what?" Kouya raised an eyebrow at the cat.

"For dumping my problems on you, a few days ago. That was selfish of me." Shin's head lowered further. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't apologize for that." The husky grinned. "I wanted to help you."

"Still… You had so much on you already. I didn't realize-"

Kouya grabbed the cat's chin, cutting off Shin's words with a kiss. "…I've been wanting to do that for a while," said the husky.

They kissed again. Kouya pulled Shin backwards, nearly tripping onto his mattress.

"Uhh…" Kouya glanced back at his bed. "Is this… alright with you?"

"…Yeah. Keep going."


	7. Chapter 7

August 27

"Shin." Kouya nudged the sleeping cat's shoulders. "Hey, Shin. Wake up."

Shin groaned as his eyes cracked open. "Ugh. What is it?" asked the black cat as he rolled over, away from the husky's voice and the small amount of sunlight that streamed into the room.

Kouya started back towards the kitchen. "I made breakfast. Put your clothes on and come eat, we need to leave soon."

The cat's eyes shot open. "My clothes…?" Shin sat upright, staring at his body as the covers slid down his naked fur. "…Oh, right." He glanced around, locating his white shirt at the top of a messy pile. "What time is it?"

"It's about seven thirty."

"Ugh…" Shin rubbed his tired eyes, and then broke out into a yawning stretch. "Why are we up so early?"

"Practice. I don't work today, so we're starting at ten." The husky shrugged. "I know it's early, but tomorrow's the big day. This way gives us more time to rest."

"Makes sense, I guess." Shin draped his shirt over his shoulders, leaving it unbuttoned as he slid on his underwear. Kouya eyed him from the kitchen as he set the table.

Kouya smiled at the black cat when he approached the table. "You know, I never noticed how cute that white spot on your chest was until now."

"Hmph." Shin blushed lightly as he pulled his shirt closed. "I dislike it." His hand moved to his chest to stroke the patch of fur. "A speck of purity amongst a sea of darkness. It's never made sense to me."

The husky's eyebrows raised. "That's poetic of you. But… I don't think genetics have to make sense."

Shin shrugged. "I suppose not."

A small silence settled between them as they ate.

'…That's not all I discovered last night, by the way," said Kouya between bites. Shin gave the husky an indifferent glance. "You purr in your sleep." Kouya grinned as a heavy blush enveloped the cat's face.

"S-so?" Shin crossed his arms and turned his head away. "It's a natural thing for cats to do."

"Yeah, I know. Still adorable though. Comforting, even." Shin glanced back at Kouya out of the corner of his eye. The husky still wore his large grin. "A guy could get used to that every night."

"Hmph," sounded Shin as he stood. "I'm going to wash up before we leave."

Kouya's eyes followed the cat as he walked towards the washroom. "Alright. Make it quick."

* * *

"Hey, you guys finally made it!" said Keisuke as Shin and Kouya entered the studio. Jun and Yuuki nodded their own silent greetings.

"Huh." Kouya glanced between his bandmates. "Guess we all had the same idea?"

"Yup!" grinned Keisuke. "Though, you're seriously late. We've been sitting around for about half an hour now."

"Sorry. Someone-" Kouya tossed a mock glare back at the black cat. "-had to shower before we left." Shin smiled and rolled his eyes in response.

Keisuke jumped back at Kouya's words. "Whoa, what? You guys are living together?!"

Faint blushes settled and Shin and Kouya's faces. "Uh, well, not really?" said the husky. "He's just been staying over a few nights, to make travel easier while he's helping us."

"O-oh, right." Keisuke gave the two a sheepish grin as he scratched the back of his head. "Of course."

Kouya sighed. "Let's just get on with practice." The husky picked up his guitar and motioned towards his band mates. "Shall we?" The rest of the Musikus nodded, and readied their instruments. At Keisuke's signal, they began to play.

* * *

"Yeah! That was amazing!" said Keisuke as their performance ended.

Yuuki nodded in agreement. "Yep. Feels like a world of difference from yesterday. We've got our style back!"

Shin chuckled at their excitement. "You were all superb. Congratulations."

"…Kouya's back to normal, too," said Jun.

"Oh yeah, that's true!" Keisuke grinned and wrapped a thick arm around the husky's shoulders. "You were like a totally different person yesterday. Good to have our Kouya back!" Kouya laughed as he squirmed out of the horse's grasp. "What has you in such a good mood, anyway? It's unusual." Keisuke's eyes flashed towards Shin before returning to meet the husky's. "Did something special happen?"

"Now that, is a secret." Kouya grinned as everyone's eyes focused on him. He glanced towards Shin, who shrugged. "I'll tell you guys later, though."

* * *

The day's practice ended early, and everyone began packing their equipment to take home.

"Alright! Kouya, make sure you're not late tomorrow," said Keisuke as he turned to the husky.

"Hey, shouldn't that be my line?" Kouya playfully rolled his eyes.

"Nah. I won't have any trouble. Yuuki's making sure of that."

"If you say so."

Keisuke laughed, and then tilted his head at Shin. "Shin, you're coming too, right?"

"Hmm…" Shin closed his eyes and rested a hand on his chin. "I don't know. Large crowds aren't really my thing."

"Well, we can't force you," said Yuuki as he shrugged. "But it would be wonderful to have your support when we go live."

"Yeah! After all you've done, you just gotta come," said Keisuke. "And hey, black cats are good luck!" The horse grinned. "With you there as our good luck charm, we'd be unstoppable!"

"Hmhm." Shin smiled. "Well, with logic like that how could I refuse?"

"Yes! Then our victory is sealed." Keisuke pumped his fist into the air. "Anyways, I'm gonna head out now. Can you two lock up before you leave?" asked the horse as he tossed the shop keys to Kouya.

"Yeah, sure, we'll take care of it." Kouya pocketed the keys and watched the other members leave one by one.

"…Tomorrow's the big day. Are you nervous?" asked Shin once they were alone.

"…Yeah. Of course I am." The husky looked up from tuning his guitar. "No matter what happens, tomorrow is the start of something. My career…" Kouya's grip tightened on the neck of his instrument. "…Or my family's recovery."

"Hmph. That's true, I suppose."

"How about you? Are you nervous, too?"

"No?" Shin raised an eyebrow at the husky. "Why would I be nervous?"

Kouya let out an awkward laugh. "Y-yeah, I guess that was a silly question." Silence fell between them as the husky stared down at his guitar.

"…But, I am hoping you succeed." Kouya looked back up at the black cat. "After all this fuss…" Shin's eyes closed. "You deserve to have at least one good thing happen to you."

"Shin…" A grin slowly spread across the husky's face. "That's alright, I've already had something good happen." Kouya set his guitar aside and pulled the cat into an embrace.

Shin stiffened, but quickly returned the contact. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, that should be obvious," said Kouya as he grinned to himself. "You happened."

"O-oh." Shin's eyes widened briefly, and he blushed into Kouya's shoulder. "…Are these spontaneous hugs going to keep happening with you?"

Kouya separated from Shin, but held on to the cat's shoulders. "I dunno. Why, do you dislike them?"

"No, they're fine…" Shin turned his still-red face away from the husky's gaze. "…They just take getting used to."

Kouya let out a short laugh. "Alright, then. Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

"The shrine?" said Shin as Kouya's motorcycle rolled to a stop near the familiar stone steps.

"Yeah. Sorry, I forgot to mention we were taking a detour." Kouya stood up from his bike, and motioned for Shin to follow him. "It's sort of a tradition for me to come here the night before a contest."

"Hmph. I never took you for the religious type."

Kouya shrugged. "I'm not, really. It's just something I do for good luck."

The two stopped in front of a smaller shrine. The husky pulled out a number of small coins, and offered one to Shin. "Wanna join?" Shin stared at the coin for a few seconds. "At least toss a coin in. I'll take care of the prayer motions."

"Ugh, fine." Shin grabbed the coin, and tossed it into the offering box as Kouya did the same.

"…You looked ridiculous," said Shin once the husky had finished his prayer.

"Maybe so, but it was necessary," said Kouya with a small smile. "Ready to head back?" Shin nodded, and the two started back towards the husky's motorcycle.

"Hey, Shin?" The cat's eyes met Kouya's as they walked. "Do you think it's actually possible for us to win tomorrow?"

Shin moved a hand to his chin. "…I can't say. I don't know what you're up against."

Kouya gazed up at the darkening sky. "Heh. Fair enough."

"…Just try your best. As long as you're satisfied with your performance, the results won't matter."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I've been thinking about that…" Kouya's head lowered. "About why I've been playing so badly here. When I took a step back from it all, I realized…" He swallowed. "I realized that playing the guitar had stopped being fun. I don't know when it happened, but at some point I had lost sight of why I wanted to be in a band in the first place."

Kouya took a deep breath before continuing. "But now, I remember why. All of us started playing together because we had fun making music. And, now that I've slowed down I can finally enjoy myself again."

"…That's good," said Shin. "I think I understand how you feel. Baking is enjoyable for me. I feel like turning it into a career would ruin that…" The cat hugged his own body. "Don't you know what that's like, now? To wake up one day and realize that all the fun has been sucked out of what you once found joy in?" Shin stared down at the ground and spoke in a small voice. "…That's what I'm most afraid of."

"Are you still thinking about your father's invitation?"

Shin nodded.

"Have you decided what you'll do?" Kouya waited for the cat's response, but Shin remained silent. "…It's not so bad, turning a hobby into a career." Shin's ears twitched. "Who knows? Maybe you'd enjoy learning overseas after all. Or maybe Kounosuke had the right idea, and you should open a shop here in the village." Kouya wrapped an arm around the cat's shoulders. "All I know is, if you can find the right way to do it, it won't feel like work. But it's up to you to find out how."

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

"…I have a few days left to respond to my father," said Shin as he stared down at Kouya's motorcycle. "It's clear to me now what I should do. I just need to absolutely sure I'm making the right decision."

"Whatever you decide, I'll support it. I'm sure Amaki-san will, too." Kouya pulled Shin closer to his side. "It wouldn't be the same here without you, though. So I'd like it if you stayed."

"…Hey, Kouya?"

"Hm?"

"You know about the meteor shower on the 30th, right?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well…" A small blush settled on Shin's face. "I want to watch it with you. At my place."

"Oh? I'd actually planned to ask you myself. Seems you beat me to it." Kouya grinned. "I do work that day, but I'll be over as soon as I get off. Alright?"

"…Hmph. That's fine." Shin glanced away from the husky. "Just don't keep me waiting too long."

"Heh." Kouya leaned down and planted a light kiss on Shin's cheek. Shin jumped slightly at the contact. "I'll try not to."


End file.
